Black Heart
by monokuku
Summary: Sasuke 22 encounters an old teammate, Sakura 22 . They spend a period of time together, due to their unexpected reunion. During this time, Sasuke senses a darkness under Sakura's cheerful facade. A bloody secret Sakura is determined to fulfill...
1. Meeting

Hey, I just want to apologize for some of the Japanese, like 'Kumorikage', I don't know if it even makes sense (use of online translating website :P), but it's suppose to mean Shadow leader…it reads 'Shadow shadow', but I'm betting Kage means both, shadow and leader….(hope you get my drift)..and also, the geography of the locations of the villages is TOTALLY wrong….Well enjoy…oh, and one more the thing…I MIGHT add smut to the future chapters, so youngsters..be warned…:p ok, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Sakura.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I love you; I don't think I'll be able to live without you. So will you come with me?'_

'…_Of course…Agito.'_

_

* * *

  
_

'Usui.'

'Yes sir?'

'Bring Sasuke to me. Tell him that I have a mission for him.'

'Yes sir.'

Usui disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later, Usui entered through the door to the Kumorikage's office, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke walked towards the couch in the corner of the office and made himself comfortable. Usui went over to his desk, which was at the far right of the room. He moved a few documents on the desk, and sat on the space he cleared. Sasuke looked at the Kumorikage. He was a cheerful man, always laughing. He had a big belly and an almost bald head. He is slow when it comes to office work, but when on the battle field, he is almost invincible. People underestimate him because of his size, but his remarkable strength and speed proves them wrong. Even Sasuke can't understand how he moves so fast. The Kumorikage is a good man. He is a man of justice. He is compassionate and considerate, and he is a good leader. Sasuke really respects him, but he will never admit it to the Kumorikage's face. Sasuke scanned the Kumorikage's desk. Papers and books were piled on top of each other. There was a small space in the centre of the desk, where a document the Kumorikage was currently working on lay. A gold name plate sat at the corner of the desk, it read:

"Shadow Village, Kumorikage: Matsumoto Jin".

To the right was Usui's desk. He was the Kumorikage's assistance. Wherever Jin is, Usui will be right at his side. Usui is a talented young jounin. He and his younger brother, both in their early twenties, are both valuable ninjas to the village. Their only downfall is their perverted nature. They can't walk down a street without checking out at least one women's bust. But Sasuke has to admit, despite being perverts, they are also good people. Sasuke sighed and focused on Jin again.

'You called, sir?'

'Yes I did. I have an assignment for you.' Jin picked up a yellow folder and tossed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the folder and opened it. A picture of a woman with long black hair, wearing a fancy kimino was paper clipped to the document. Sasuke lifted the picture up to see the details underneath it. 'Fujioka Miko, 4th princess of the Mist village, 19 years old.' Sasuke read out loud. Jin nodded and said, 'Your mission is to escort her and her guards from the shadows. You are to assemble a team of 5 people, and if there is trouble, you must help them, obviously.' Jin leaned back on his chair.

Sasuke nodded. 'Ok, so where's the destination?'

'You must escort them from the mist village to the rai village. They will make their own plans to get back. It will take about a 4 days I suppose to get there and back. Be careful, apparently there have been a few rain village shinobis looking for trouble.'

Sasuke nodded again. He stood up and strolled over to the front of Jin's desk. He rested the document on top of one of the many piles on the desk. 'When do I leave?'

'Tomorrow.' Jin put his hands behind his head and grinned.

Sasuke sighed. _This_ _is just to be expected of Jin, to give me a mission __in__ such short notice_.

Jin laughed, as if he could read Sasuke's thoughts. 'Don't worry Sasuke, I know if it's you, you can pull it off'. Just then, Usui's younger brother, Tamaki poofed in next to Usui. He raised a hand as he walked over to Sasuke's side. 'Yo Jin-sama and Sasuke. What's up?' He ruffled his brown hair, causing a few leaves to fall out.

'I'm just sending Sasuke to escort the Princess of Mist.' Said Jin, and he indicated the location of the document with a movement of his head. Tamaki opened the document and gasped. 'What? He's escorting this hot chick? Why don't you send me? You lucky bastard.' He punched Sasuke on shoulder playfully. Sasuke glared at him, but Tamaki ignored it. 'Hey Usui, have you seen this picture? She's totally my type hey.'

'As long as they don't have a male's equipment they'll be your type.' Usui hopped off the table, and with extremely fast speed, he seemed to have disappeared and reappeared to the other side of Sasuke. Usui placed his arm casually around Sasuke's shoulder and said with smirk on his face, 'Sasuke, you better not try anything to the princess hey.'

'Please, don't confuse me with you two brothers.'

Usui laughed. Tamaki put his arm around the other side of Sasuke's shoulder, so that Sasuke was sandwiched between them. 'Nah, Usui, I think Sasuke is just afraid of getting rejected.' Everybody raised an eyebrow towards Tamaki. 'Oh come on.' Tamaki raised his free hand and dropped it to indicate his exasperation. 'I really think everyone overrates Sasuke. Just because he's skilled, he's cool…he's got one or two girls that fancies him…' They continued to stare at Tamaki in silence. 'Ok fine!' said Tamaki in exasperation. 'The whole bloody female population of the Shadow Village fancies him, happy?!' Jin bellowed out a loud deep laughter. Sasuke smirked. Tamaki raised his free hand again and formed a gap between his thumb and index finger, 'Seriously, if there is such a thing as an ego thermometer, it will probably overload and explode next to you, Sasuke.'

'But Sasuke,' Usui spoke up. 'Just because you have the confidence, doesn't mean you will necessarily get on with it with the princess you know.'

'Usui.' Sasuke warned. 'This is a princess we're talking about.'

'Well, she's not here is she?' Usui shrugged. 'I know you have major self control Uchiha-san, but I really, really doubt you have no deep down desires at all.' Usui patted Sasuke's chest as he spoke.

Tamaki tutted and shook his head, 'Impossible.'

Sasuke grunted, 'Kumorikage, say something towards their attitude.'

Jin was analyzing the picture of Fujioka Miko. He looked deep in thought, while the three of them stood and watched. After a few seconds, 'You know, she has a really big bust for such a young girl.'

'I know right?!' said a suddenly very excited Tamaki, he leaned over the table to get a better look at the picture. 'I'm thinking she's a C cup.'

'No ways.' Usui suddenly had his glasses on, and he stood behind Jin to see the picture better. 'The distance is too big to be a C cup.' Three heads pressed together and towered over the picture. Sasuke grunted again, more loudly this time. _Bunch of perverts._ He took this chance to take his leave before he could hear anymore of their conversation on the female's body part.

The next day, Sasuke assembled a small group of trained jounins to accompany him on his mission. Tamaki was one of them. Sasuke wore his anbu uniform. His whole outfit is black, to make it easier to camouflage. His katana was strapped to his back. Sasuke pulled his porcelain mask over his face, and was ready to go. The team sprinted and leapt out the village, with Sasuke at the lead, and Tamaki right beside him.

'Hey hey Sasuke, aren't you excited to meet this princess? Cause I am! I can't wait.' said Tamaki as he kept up with Sasuke. Sasuke could tell that Tamaki was energized with excitement.

'I would let you overtake me to allow you to burn your excessive energy, but you don't know the way. So try and keep your energy under control, even when we do meet the princess.' Sasuke warned.

Tamaki laughed. 'Yes sir, I would refrain from doing anything unnecessary to the princess.'

Sasuke smirked. He knew that Tamaki wouldn't do anything unnecessary, but that doesn't mean he won't do anything at all.

* * *

_At the mist village_

'Your highness, it is an absolute honor to meet you.' Tamaki bowed deeply. His head was bowed, but his eyes remained on the front of her chest. Fujioka Miko was loud and gutsy. She ignored Tamaki and walked towards Sasuke. 'You must be the leader.' She leaned in towards Sasuke. 'I'm Princess Fujioka Miko. Pleased to meet you. I thank you for looking after me in this journey to come.' She winked. Behind Miko, Sasuke could see a menacing aura emitting from the still bowed Tamaki.

'Sasuke, what is it about you.' Tamaki said as he chomped on a fish on a stick. They were camping out in the forest for the night. Sasuke and Tamaki sat on a thick branch of a tree nearby, keeping watch.  
Sasuke shrugged. 'What do you mean?' He took a bit out of his own food.

'Well, the princess couldn't even see your face because of the mask, and yet she was attracted to you.' Tamaki looked at Sasuke, waiting for a comment. Sasuke shrugged again and finished his food. 'Maybe I just have some kind of attraction aura.'

'You're feeling very smug right now, aren't you?' Tamaki teased. Sasuke smirked. 'But seriously, I've always wondered. You have so many people to choose from, but you refuse to look at anyone. By logical thinking, it should be because of past experiences…maybe you got dumped.' Tamaki laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he realized Sasuke didn't even so much as smirk. There was an awkward silence. 'Ah hem…well, I think I need to go take a piss. I'll be back in a minute.' As Tamaki leapt into the darkness, he heard Sasuke say, very faintly, 'I made a stupid mistake.' Tamaki didn't turn back to ask more, he sensed that Sasuke wanted a bit of time alone.

They arrived at the Rai village on the 2nd day, the sun was beginning to set. They were preparing to leave, when the princess said, 'Why don't you guys stay for the night? You guys must be exhausted. You can leave as soon as you have regained your energy.' All the anbu members looked at Sasuke to give them permission. Sasuke looked at them. Indeed, they were all tired and scruffy. It was a long journey back, and they needed the energy. 'Very well.' Sasuke nodded. 'Thank you.'

'But,' Miko grabbed Sasuke's arm, 'The leader has to protect and escort me, of course.' Sasuke made an attempt to remove his arm from her grasp, and said in an even tone. 'Princess, my job of escorting ended the moment we arrived in the Rai Village.'

'Well, I'm providing the accommodation after all…' her voice drifted off, leaving Sasuke to figure out the rest. Sasuke groaned inwardly and looked at his anbu team. He could almost hear their thoughts, _'Please Uchiha-san, we really need the rest'_ etc. Their pleading puppy eyes seemed to penetrate the masks. Sasuke sighed and said reluctantly, 'Very well.'

Later that night, Tamaki came out of the building the anbu members were staying at. He looked up at the moon. It was round and beautiful. Tamaki took a deep breath and looked around. He spotted a figure sitting on the roof of a building. Tamaki squinted to distinguish the figure, it was Sasuke.

'What are you doing here alone, Sasuke?' Tamaki landed softly next to him. He saw an empty plate next to Sasuke. 'Dining alone?' Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke glared at him. 'I didn't have much choice did I? The princess wouldn't leave my side for even a second. I didn't get a chance to eat since I couldn't take off my mask in front of her.' Tamaki laughed. He sat down next to Sasuke and looked at the moon. Sasuke followed his gaze. They sat in silence as the two of them admired the view.

'Beautiful isn't it?' said Tamaki softly.

'Hm.'

Silence…and then Sasuke said, 'Tamaki, I'm going to leave early tomorrow, you lead the team back to the Shadow Village. I'm sure you've remembered the way.'

'Eh? Why you leaving early?'

Sasuke looked reluctant to answer, but gave in. 'I want to avoid the princess as much as possible. I have a feeling she's not going to let me go that easily. So just tell her an important assignment came up, and I said thanks.' Tamaki laughed loudly. Sasuke glared at him.

'Yes yes Sasuke, I will lead the team back safely.' Tamaki continued to laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke left silently. The only person that knew Sasuke left was Tamaki. When Sasuke left the building as quietly as possible, he saw Tamaki standing outside.

'What are you doing here?' Sasuke whispered.

'I came to send you off.' Tamaki grinned. Sasuke 'hm'ed and walked past Tamaki.

'Gosh, I was just joking. I was coming back from the restroom, and I saw you leaving, so I decided I might as well be a good friend and send you off.' Sasuke ignored him. 'Have a safe trip.' Tamaki called after him silently, still grinning.

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree in flawless motions. It was still really early. Even the animals of the forest were still asleep. The cold air blew against Sasuke's face through the gaps in the mask. His eyes darted from side to side to detect any signs of danger. His ears were perked to any unfamiliar sounds. He listened to the soft chirps of the morning birds, the rustling of the leaves from the wind, the sound of the wind swishing past him and the faint sound of tapping against wood. _Tapping against wood?_ Sasuke stopped on a branch; he pressed himself to the tree trunk and listened. Indeed it was there, the sound of shoes leaping off branches. Sasuke drew out a kunai from his side pocket slowly. He waited. Not long after, a faint figure appeared. It leapt in quick swift movements. The person wasn't far from Sasuke, but they didn't seem to detect him. Sasuke scanned the figure quickly. She was a female. He could tell from how the skin tight black outfit outlined her curves. She wore an anbu mask, and a black hood was pulled over her head. Sasuke moved to see if there was any indication of which village she came from. But his movement set off the rustling of the leaves. The female anbu turned towards the sound, and as soon as she spotted Sasuke, her hand reached behind her back and pulled out 3 kunai's. The kunai's flew in Sasuke direction. Sasuke jumped, he saw the kunai's stab the tree he had been hiding against. Sasuke grabbed a nearby branch and hauled himself up on it. The anbu had disappeared. Sasuke scanned the area carefully, a kunai ready in hand.

_Rustle_

Sasuke threw the kunai in the direction of where he heard the sound. The figure jumped out, a kunai in each hand, and dived towards Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his kantana from behind his back and guarded himself against her attack. The kunai and kantana clashed, causing a ringing sound to pierce through the silence of the forest. Startled birds flew up into the sky.

_For a female, she's really powerful ._Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his position. He could feel his own feet sliding backwards. He tried to dig his shoes into the bark of the thick branch to secure his position, but it all just broke under the pressure. Sasuke thought through his options quickly. _I'll be trapped if I get pushed against the tree trunk. But if I let loose my katana I'll get sliced…twice. _Sasuke thought of the explosion tag in his pocket. _I guess I'll just risk getting hurt a little._

Sasuke pushed as hard as he could to get the kunai's as far from him as possible. When it reached a suitable distance, Sasuke pushed himself off the ground, and threw himself into the air. As Sasuke predicted, the anbu swung her kunai at him, the kunai left a long, bloody trail on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke winced inwardly, but he didn't miss a beat. While in the air, he drew out the explosion tag, attached it to a kunai and threw it at the anbu. The anbu tried to leap away, but the force of the explosion sent her flying backwards. Sasuke appeared behind her, and hammer fisted her back. The anbu gasped, and her back arched as she flew towards the ground. Sasuke headed towards the ground as well, to capture the anbu when she hits the earth. But instead of hitting the ground, the anbu repositioned herself so that her hands would touch the earth first.

The movement looked so gentle, and yet so powerful. Her palms were pressed to the ground, her arms bent, the earth cracked and a huge circular dent formed around her. She pushed herself off the ground and did a few flips, towards Sasuke, who was in slight shock to the failure of his plan. The anbu set off a smoke bomb as Sasuke landed on the ground. Sasuke coughed, unable to see anything. Suddenly, he felt huge pressure around his neck. The anbu had hooked the back of her one leg around Sasuke's neck. She swung her leg towards the ground. The earth cracked and dented as Sasuke's head hit it hard.

Sasuke blacked out for no more than 2 seconds. His body was trained to withstand heavy blows. But he wasn't supposed to be blacking out at all. When he came to, he couldn't see, he felt pressure sitting on him, and he was suffocating. Sasuke automatically pulled out a poisoned kunai hidden in the side of his pants for emergencies, and stabbed into the pressure on top of him. He felt the person gasp and collapse. The poison acts immediately, it will paralyze the entire body, and at a later stage, become deadly. Sasuke unhooked the leg from his throat and took a deep breath. He felt for his mask. It was still on his face, but he could feel the cracks in them, as well as blood dripping by his chin from a wound on his forehead. He looked at the motionless figure on the ground. He had stabbed her in the side of her waist, and blood was oozing out from the wound. He turned the figure over, so that she lay on her back. He removed her mask and froze. Long black hair tumbled out, and a streak of blood leaked out from the corner of pink lips. Even though she had a different hair color, he could still recognize her features clearly.

'Sakura?!'

* * *

_a/n. The action scene is probably a bit confusing… but it was kind of hard putting it in words.._

_anyways, please review:P_


	2. Negotiation

Sasuke immediately started doing mental calculations.

_I am at least two hours away from the Rai Village, which means it would take me 46 hours to get to the Shadow Village._ _The sensible option would obviously be to take her to Rai Village for treatment._

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Sakura.

_But I don't know her situation…her hair is dyed black, meaning she is obviously hiding from people, and I might be handing her directly to her enemy without even realizing it. Also the fact that she attacked me first and her Konoha headband is no where to be found will immediately raise suspicions from the Rai Villagers_

Sasuke wrapped a temporary bandage around Sakura's wound and his own wound to stop the bleeding. He picked up Sakura and began sprinting in the direction of the Shadow Village.

_The poison will paralyze her, but it will only kill her after 24 hours. If I sprint non-stop I can make a two day trip into a one day trip. So I should arrive in 22 hours._

23 hours had passed. Sasuke was exhausted. The weight of Sakura seemed to get heavier every passing hour. Sasuke's throat felt dry and raw, but he didn't want to risk the time to find water. He could feel his clothes stick to him from the sweat. His legs felt heavy, and the blood from his wound was soaking the bandage due to the pressure. But Sasuke didn't dare stop. He continuously looked at the sun to estimate the passing time. Sasuke saw the welcoming gate of Shadow Village. It had taken him an hour extra than what he had predicted.

The guards immediately went on alert when they caught sight of an injured Sasuke. They were about to question Sasuke about his condition and the person in his arms when he abruptly shouted,

"OPEN THE GATE NOW!"

The guards were taken aback by his sudden ferocity. The Uchiha Sasuke they knew was always calm and collective, no matter how tight a situation became. They started opening the gate as quick as possible. As soon as the gate was big enough to fit through, Sasuke flew in, ignoring the curious and surprised glances of the other ninjas standing on guard behind the gate. He headed directly for the medic centre. Sasuke burst through the doors, startling some of the nurses and patients. A few medic nins ran to over to help Sasuke. Sasuke's breathing was heavy, but he managed to gasp out the situation.

"Save her…it has already been 23 hours…please.."

The medic nins nodded and took Sakura from his arms and rushed her off for treatment. Sasuke collapsed on a chair, still unable to breathe normally. A nurse headed over to Sasuke with a glass of water and a medical kit. Sasuke took off his mask and gladly accepted the water. He winced inwardly as the nurse proceeded to remove the blood soaked bandages. The nurse was surprised by the size of the wound, and decided to take him to get stitches instead. Sasuke nodded and followed. The doctor pushed Sasuke down onto a patient's bed. As soon as Sasuke closed his eyes, he fell into deep slumber. His stamina and chakra had completely reached its limits.

Sasuke woke to the sound of his name being called. He opened his eyes to see the nurse that had removed his bandages. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and asked, "How long was I out for?"

The nurse smiled and said, "Not long, maybe 4-5 hours."

Sasuke groaned.

"But I came to tell you the condition of the girl. I thought you would want to know."

All drowsiness Sasuke had felt was instantly washed away. He sat up straight and looked at the nurse. "Yeah, how is she?"

"She's doing really well. The medic nin found it hard to believe she had been poisoned for 23 hours. It looked as if it had only been 8 hours."

Sasuke blinked. He had not calculated wrong, but it had clearly been more than 20 hours. The fact that his stamina and chakra was finished is proof. "Is she awake yet?"

The nurse shook her head. "As soon as she's awake I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Sasuke swung his legs over the bed. "Send someone over to my place when you need to inform me of the news." The nurse nodded and left the room.

Sasuke had changed out of his bloody pants, and the hospital had cleaned him up for him. Sasuke hadn't regained his energy completely, so his legs felt weak when he walked. He took a deep breadth, and opened the door to the Kumorikage's office. Jin looked up in surprise, so did Usui.

"Sasuke!" Jun bellowed. "I never expected you to be back so early."

Sasuke headed for the couch, relieved to ease the pressure on his legs. "Didn't the guards tell you I was back?"

"Yeah, but the medic centre told me you were asleep."

"Oh, I just woke up."

"Clearly. And I heard you brought a guest as well?"

Sasuke stiffened. "That's what I came to talk about." He hesitated, and then continued, "I know I shouldn't randomly bring outsiders to Shadow Village, but I know that she's trustworthy. She won't betray us." Sasuke glanced up to see Jin smiling. Sasuke's mind went blank for a split second.

"No problem, she can stay as long as she wants."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you trust her, then I would trust her too. Obviously you'll have to organize her accommodation issues yourself, but that's not a big problem."

"She's welcome to stay with me." Usui chirped in.

"No." Sasuke immediately snapped back. And then to Jin, "I doubt they will be any need. She would most likely head back when her wounds are healed. During this time she will have to be a patient in the hospital."

Jin grinned. "But she's welcome to stay you know."

Sasuke hesitated before asking, "Aren't you going to ask about my actions?"

Jin shook his head, "Nah, I'll wait for the time when you can tell me yourself." Sasuke smirked in response. He stood up slowly, "Thank you Kumorikage. I'll be retiring for today then." Sasuke walked out and headed home.

"Is this really okay, Jin?" Usui asked from where he was working. "Normally people who enter Shadow Village shouldn't be allowed to leave in case they spread word of our existence."

Jin smiled and looked thoughtful. "True, but I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, this is the first time Sasuke has actually expressed his own emotional opinions. I am quite surprised to see him in that state."

"Yes, I agree as well." Usui scratched his chin.

Sasuke woke up due to the growling of his stomach. He reached for his bedside clock. It was 8 pm; he had slept for more than 12 hours. He sat up on his bed, ruffled his hair, stretched and got off the bed. He only wore long casual pants that he pulled on before going to sleep, thus revealing his lean and well developed upper body, toned from training. He reached for a nearby t-shirt and threw it over his head. Sasuke headed for his kitchen. There was not much food, because he's often too busy to cook for himself. He grabbed a cup of ramen and boiled the kettle. Once the kettle was boiled, he poured the hot water into his cup. He waited for a few minutes in silence, and then took out his chopsticks and ate in silence.

_BANG_

Sasuke's table shook slightly. He looked at his kitchen window and saw a white porcelain face staring at him.

'Sasuke…' the face said.

Sasuke sighed. 'What is it Tamaki? The window is open.'

Tamaki opened the window and climbed in. He removed his mask and grinned. 'Did you get a fright?'

'Not at all.' was Sasuke's toneless answer. In actual fact, Sasuke's heart was racing. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't registered Tamaki's chakra.

'Aw..no fun. I got back a few hours ago. They said you were injured. What happened?' Tamaki pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, 'Nothing really, I just encountered an old teammate. So I was taken by surprise.'

'Oh ya, about that girl, they told me to come tell you that she's awake.'

'Really?!' Sasuke stood up suddenly.

Tamaki actually leaned back by Sasuke's sudden reaction. He was so surprised, he stuttered out, 'Yes…wel..that's what they said.'

Sasuke immediately left the room. A few seconds later Sasuke returned wearing a coat over his clothes, and his house keys in his hands. 'Close the window properly when you leave.' Then he left the room again. Tamaki heard the sound of Sasuke leaving and lock the door. He silently got up, climbed out the window, closed the window, and began laughing. 'This is the first time I'm seeing such a flustered Sasuke!' Tamaki clutched his stomach as he recalled Sasuke's facial expression upon hearing the news…..

'HAHAHAHA!'

Sasuke ran the whole way to the hospital. He arrived panting, and was welcomed by the nurse. 'Ah, yes, she's awake now. But she refuses to speak a word. So we can't get any details out of her.'

'It's alright, I'll talk to her.' Sasuke straightened himself up and headed towards Sakura's room. His heart was pounding. He couldn't decide whether or not it was from running or from his own nervousness.

_A reunion after so many years…I wonder how she will react._

Sasuke didn't know how he himself should act, but he opened the door to her room anyway. Sakura was sitting up in bed, staring at her hands. Her long, black her hair covered her face. She looked up at and whipped her hair back to the sound of the door opening. When she saw him, her face was filled with surprise and recognition. Sasuke felt a wave of emotion wash through him. Relief that she remembers him, happiness that she's alright, and attraction to her womanly developed features.

He breathed out the air he hadn't even realized he had been holding. No words were said as Sasuke walked towards her bed and sat down at a nearby chair. He looked into her green eyes, not sure on how to start.

But it was Sakura who broke the silence, 'Sasuke? Wow, I really didn't expect to see you here….um…How have you been?'

'Good. I've been living here for the past 4 years.' Sasuke paused and studied her. 'I'm sorry about your condition…I was the one that poisoned you.'

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, 'No no, it was my fault, I shouldn't have attacked you so suddenly.' Then more calmly she asked, 'And where do you mean by here?' she looked around the room.

'Right now you're in the hospital of the Shadow Village.' Sasuke explained.

'Shadow Village? I've never heard of it.'

'I'm not surprised. The existence of this village is kept secret. It's a place where people who do not have a village to return to stay. Only the Kages of other villages know about us. We complete assignments that the Kages doesn't want or can't get their own ninjas to do. Basically we work from the shadows.' Sasuke concluded, all the while looking at Sakura.

'Ah, I see.' Sakura nodded her understanding. Sasuke continued to stare until Sakura averted her eyes. 'I suppose you want to ask a few questions. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.'

'Ok, then I'll start by asking, why were you in the woods alone?'

'I was returning from a solo mission.' Sakura answered obediently.

'Why is your hair black?'

'I had to be undercover, so it was my disguise.'

'Where's your headband?'

'I lost it while I was escaping.'

'From?'

'That's confidential information.' Sakura could feel her palms sweating.

_It feels like an interrogation. _Sakura thought. _With Uchiha Sasuke, the intensity is times 10! _Sakura sweat dropped inwardly. Sakura risked a glance at Sasuke. When she saw him still staring she immediately averted her gaze, taking sudden interest to her hands again.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back. 'Are you going to head back to Konoha tomorrow?'

Sasuke saw Sakura's frame stiffen slightly, she asked, 'Tomorrow?'

'Apparently your condition isn't severe for some reason. So you'll most likely be discharged tomorrow.' Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

'Oh, of course. My body is trained to repel poison as much as possible. If not, then it will delay it.' Sakura smiled.

She went silent as she looked as if she was thinking of something. And then she looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes, 'Sasuke, if possible…I was wandering if I could stay in this village…for a week or so…?'

The question caught Sasuke off guard. 'Why?'

Sakura grinned, too wide a grin for Sasuke's liking. He felt he had seen that same grin on Jin's face quite a few times.

'Well, it's been so long Sasuke-kun! Of course I wouldn't pass the chance to rekindle our relationship.' She looked at Sasuke's surprised face and continued, 'Don't worry; I will not be a hindrance. I can help in the hospital and with missions.'

Sakura waited for Sasuke's response in silence. Her eyes sparkled with so much anticipation that he closed his eyes to block out the brightness.

He clapped a hand to his forehead and asked, 'What about the Hokage? They'll worry if you don't return.'

'I'll just send them a message by bird post.' Sakura answered without hesitation.

_Argh, what am I getting myself into._ Sasuke thought. After a few seconds of silence he said, 'Yes, you can stay here as long as you want, only if you have no problem staying at my place.'

More silence.

'….Eh?...You mean…' Sakura pointed a finger back and forth between Sasuke and herself. Sasuke nodded. Sakura clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling again. 'That's just great! I have absolutely no problem with that!' Sakura gave a Lee-imitation-thumbs-up.

Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. _Was Sakura always like this? She was never THIS bold, was she?!_

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and looked at the childlike expression on Sakura's face. Life with Haruno Sakura…His lips twitched upwards…_This should be interesting. _


	3. Favor

'Wow…' Sakura whistled while entering Sasuke's house for the first time. 'This place is pretty spacious. Living quite the luxury hey, Sasuke.'

Sasuke didn't say anything. He threw his keys onto a nearby table and headed to his room. Sakura followed.

Sakura had been discharged earlier that morning. Sasuke fetched her from the hospital and walked the way home. Sakura had 'Ooh' –ed and 'Ah' –ed to the envirnment. She greeted and bowed to the villagers politely. She had gasped when they reached Sasuke's house. It wasn't a very big house, but it held the appearance of wealth.

Sasuke's house consisted of one floor. There was a modern looking lounge, with long couches and a wide plasma T.V. The kitchen was big and modern. It was clean and had a small table and two chairs sitting in the centre. A long passage divided the kitchen and the lounge. There were four doors in the wide passage. The doors stood alternately opposite each other.

'The bathroom is here.' Sasuke pointed to the first door. He didn't look back at Sakura. Sasuke ignored the next two doors and headed straight for the last door. 'This is my room. You will be sleeping here.'

Sakura nodded, and looked at the previous two doors. 'What about those rooms?'

Sasuke shrugged, 'You can look if you want, but it's pretty much empty. I didn't have much need for them, so I use them as storage rooms.'

'Oh…where will you sleep then?'

'The couch. I have extra duvets.'

Sakura made a dramatic dejected face, 'Aw…And I was just getting my hopes up.' she teased.

Sasuke smirked. The idea of sharing a bed with Sakura sounded quite appealing, but he pushed away that thought. He opened the door to his room. A double sized bed sat in the centre. Random clothes were thrown onto a small couch. A book shelf stacked with books and scrolls leaned against the wall. And a cupboard no higher than the door frame stood opposite the bed. The curtains were drawn apart, letting in the morning sun.

Sasuke headed for his cupboard. Rummaged through it and drew out a clean white T-shirt, with a few graffiti on it. He threw it to Sakura. Sakura caught it and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

Sasuke said, 'I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk around in your anbu uniform. Especially with that cut.' Sakura only had her anbu uniform to wear. The place where Sasuke stabbed her, the material had been torn, revealing her bandaged wound. 'Put that on for now, until we can get you new clothes.'

Sakura cocked her head, and then said, 'You mean, you're going to take me shopping?'

Sasuke sighed, 'If you want to put it that way. Hurry up.' And with that, Sasuke left the room.

Sakura punched her fist in the air and called out, 'Score!' Sasuke sighed again.

* * *

'You could've given me some pants as well you know.' Sakura tugged at the shirt self-consciously. She could feel the eyes of passers-by on her. Sasuke looked at her briefly, and looked ahead again. 'I could've, but they wouldn't fit you anyway. Your anbu leotard looks fine though.' Sasuke smirked.

Sakura glared at him, 'Maybe it's too tight for your villager's liking. Why do they keep looking at me like that?'

Sasuke thought about it, and then answered, 'I don't think they are looking at you. Most likely it's me. I hardly ever shop, let alone with a girl.' Sasuke looked at Sakura, but saw only empty space.

Eh? He blinked once.

'Sakura?'

'Sasuke! Look here, look here!' Sakura was inside a shop nearby, she held up a yukata. 'Isn't this cute?' She held it against herself, all self-consciousness gone, and showing no sign of having listened to him at all. Sasuke walked over silently, he was about to lecture her about running off by herself, when she threw the yukata on him.

'Wha-' Sasuke pulled the yukata off his head and held it in his arms. Suddenly clothes were being flung on to him, making the load in his arms pile higher and higher, heavier and heavier.

'Sa-Sakura, you don't plan on buying all of this, do you?' Sasuke had to look around the load to see Sakura. Sakura looked up from where she was rummaging. Her face filled with surprise, 'Oh, my bad.' She laughed, 'I got carried away. And no, I'm of course not, I'm trying them on to see what I like best.' She smiled an angelic smile.

'All of this?' Sasuke sweat dropped. Sakura nodded vigorously, like a child eager for candy. Sasuke sighed, it's going to be a long day.

It was late in the afternoon and Sasuke felt his stomach growl. For some reason, Sasuke had become the carrier. He held four bags in his right hand and 2 boxes under his left arm. He had no idea that shopping was this tiring. Sakura was whistling happily, holding just one bag in her left hand.

'Ah.' Sakura stopped. She looked at a restaurant. 'It's already this late. How about we grab something to eat?' she didn't wait for Sasuke's response and headed for the restaurant. 'Table for two.' She said cheerfully. Sasuke followed obediently.

Sasuke placed the bags on the floor next to the table, he pulled out the chair and sat down. Tired from all the walking. Sakura sat opposite him and handed him a menu. After a few seconds Sakura said, 'Tell them I want the number 2 meal. I'm going to change in the bathroom.'

Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment.

Sakura bent down and started rummaging through the bags, and eventually head towards the bathroom with one bag.

A waiter came over to take Sasuke's orders. Sasuke said his thanks and the waiter left. After a few minutes, Sakura reemerged from the bathroom. She wore jeans with sneakers. She still wore Sasuke's white t-shirt. Her hair was twirled up into a bun, with a few strands hanging by her ears. She pulled out the chair and sat back down.

'It feels good to be out of that uniform.' Then she looked at Sasuke, 'Have you ordered?'

Sasuke nodded, and then asked, 'Why didn't you change out of the t-shirt as well?'

Sakura grinned. 'Because it's the t-shirt you so graciously offered to me. I need to appreciate it.' Sasuke 'hm' –ed his response.

Sakura laughed, 'Gosh, Sasuke, your reactions are always so dead.'

Sakura looked around the room. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant. She saw a sushi bar in the corner. A few girls sitting there were staring at her. As soon as they saw her looking they looked away. Sakura frowned. She looked about the room, and the same thing happened with a few other girls. Then realization dawned on her.

Sakura smirked, 'Sasuke. You're still as popular as ever I see.'

Sasuke frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'I'm already being gossiped by the female population, oh-great-Uchiha-san.' Sakura made a dramatic bow.

'Stop that.' Sasuke snapped, 'It's embarrassing.' Sakura laughed. 'Hai hai hai, fine.' Their food arrived and they talked quietly. Sakura doing most of the talking, updating Sasuke on the lives of Konoha. Sasuke smiled now and then. Recalling cheerful times he had with his Konoha friends.

After they finished eating, Sakura asked, 'Ne, Sasuke?'

'Hm?'

'Do you think it's possible for me to meet the Kumorikage?'

Sasuke stood up and picked up Sakura's bags. 'Yeah, it's fine. Why do you want to meet him though?'

Sakura also stood up and picked up some of her bags as well. 'Well, I just want to say my thanks to him. I mean, after all, I'm not even supposed to be here. But he was kind enough to let me stay. Plus, I have a favor to ask him.'

'A favor?' Sasuke inquired and glanced at Sakura. He froze and stared at Sakura. Was it just him, or did he see a shadow cross Sakura's face? Her eyes had looked distant, no longer shining, and her jaw was set. As quickly as the shadow appeared, it had disappeared. She looked at Sasuke curiously.

'What is it, Sasuke?' She wiped her mouth, 'Is there something on my face?'

'No, it's nothing.' Sasuke shook his head, at the same time shaking out his thoughts. 'I'll take you to meet him once we drop off the baggage.'

Sakura smiled, nodded, and followed him out.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

'Come in!' Jin called out. Sasuke's head appeared behind the door. 'Kumorikage, I was wandering if you had a moment?' he asked.

'Of course, what is it?' Jin waved Sasuke in. Sasuke opened the door wider, letting himself in, followed by a beautiful woman with black hair twirled into a bun. Her green eyes dazzled, looking straight at him. Her lips curled into a smile, reaching her eyes.

'This is Sakura.' Sasuke introduced, 'Sakura, this is the Kumorikage, Matsumoto Jin.' Sakura reached out her hand and smiled a wider smile, 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Jin blushed. He was awed by her beauty that he didn't know how to react. He stood up abruptly and shook her slender hand. 'No no, the honor is mine.' Jin said hastily.

Usui was by her side a second later. He reached for her hand and bowed. He kissed her fingers lightly and said, 'Nice to meet you, I am Tsurugi Usui. Sasuke's best friend.'

Sasuke snorted and Sakura laughed, 'Oh wow, I'm flattered. I didn't know people still do that.'

'Well-' Usui began. He was cut off by Sasuke pulling Sakura away from him. He looked at Jin, 'Sakura wants to say few words to you.'

Jin nodded for Sakura to go ahead. Sakura smiled, 'Matsumoto-san, I would like to express my gratitude for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it.' Sakura bowed deeply and rose. 'I know of the secrecy of this village. I vow to never say a word about the existence of Shadow Village outside.' Sakura paused, and continued, 'I can help in the hospital to not be of burden here. I am a well-trained medic nin, so I am confident in my ability to heal. I also have a favor I hope will not be too much to ask for.' Jin nodded for Sakura to continue. 'I would like you to allow me to train with your ninjas. I would like to train and develop as much as possible these past few days.'

The question caught Sasuke by surprise. He hadn't pushed the topic earlier, but he didn't understand why she would need to train. Jin was also curious, because he asked, 'Of course. But why would you need so much training?'

Sakura hesitated before answering, 'I want strength to be able to protect those around me. Earlier this year, my team was defeated and I was helpless. I hear from Sasuke you have many skillful ninjas. I wish to learn from them, and become stronger.' Sakura's face was set with determination. Jin looked at Sasuke, Sasuke shrugged, and then he looked back at Sakura. Jin smiled, 'That should no problem. I wish you a happy training.' He grinned. Sakura's face softened, she smiled and bowed her thanks. Sasuke and Sakura said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

At home, Sasuke was busy making space in his cupboard, and Sakura was unloading her clothes onto Sasuke's bed. She began ripping off the tags one by one.

'Who was the team that was defeated?' Sasuke asked suddenly. Sakura froze. She regained herself quickly and continued to rip the tags.

'Hinata and Kiba. We were ambushed by a few Rain shinobis on the way back from a mission. Luckily we were saved by Ten Ten and Neji. They were also returning from a mission, so they were nearby.' Sasuke noticed that Sakura didn't look up as she said this. He didn't ask further.

After a few minutes of plucking, Sakura looked up.

'Well, Sasuke.' came Sakura's cheerful voice. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see her grinning face. 'I look forward to training with you tomorrow.'

Sasuke recalled her monstrous strength. He flinched inwardly and sighed.._..it's going to be painful._


	4. Longing

Hey, just warning you that there's a tiny bit of smut in here. Enjoy:)

* * *

The ninja bystanders gaped. Not at the way the black haired kunoichi crushed everything she came in contact with –let it be trees, walls, ground- but at the way her attacks emitted such murderous intensity. Her opponent was a random unlucky ninja picked from the crowd. She had been polite and cheerful at first, but as soon as the referee shouted 'Start', her eyes glazed as if possessed, her stance poised to one of a tiger ready to pounce, and her murderous aura made the watchers shudder.

Earlier on, Uchiha Sasuke had introduced her to the ninjas as his former teammate. Tamaki had gone up and introduced himself. The ninjas weren't surprised as they were accustomed to Tamaki being lured to any catch. They were feeling quite envious of Sasuke being so close to such a beauty.

They were also surprised when Sasuke said she was here to train with them. Sakura had smiled radiantly. They didn't think such a fragile-looking person is capable of fighting, nor did they think they would be capable of attacking her either. Now they were having second thoughts to the scene displayed before them, it looked to be a kill-or-be killed situation.

'AHHHH!'

The ninjas jumped at the sound of the painful scream. Their eyes were drawn back to the match. Sakura sat on top of the ninja, her one knee digging in between his shoulder blades. She pulled his left arm up in an awkward position, while his other hand hammered the ground continuously to express his pain.

'I GIVE! I GIVE!' he cried. As soon as he said that, Sakura released his arm, apologized to him and began to heal the wounds she had inflicted. The ninja didn't even move from his lying position. He lay like a corpse, a face of terror.

The bystanders simultaneously swallowed an audible gulp.

A nearby bystander turned his head to look at Sasuke, 'U-Uchiha-san...' he stuttered. Sasuke wasn't surprised. He expected the ninjas to protest.

Honestly, he himself was rather taken aback. He saw it. Sakura was seriously attacking to kill, but her eyes told him she wasn't attacking the person in front her. He saw the way she blinked when she heard the ninja scream. He saw the way her eyes returned to normal and pull her back from where ever she was.

After healing the ninja, Sakura helped him up and walked him towards the others. The bystanders obediently cleared a path for Sakura and the ninja. Sakura helped the ninja onto a bench. She muttered a few words of apology to the ninja before standing up and approaching Sasuke. During this, two other ninjas had been called up to duel. Sasuke watched the match, and from the corner of his eye, he registered that Sakura now stood next to him, watching the match as well.

'Did I overdo it?' asked Sakura quietly. Her eyes didn't leave the match.

Sasuke glanced at her briefly and said, 'Just a little.'

Sakura chuckled. 'How about a match between us later?'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'Only if you don't mind losing.'

Sakura shrugged and smirked back, 'Don't get ahead of yourself; you never know what the results will be.' Then Sakura's gaze scanned the forest behind the arena, 'Do you mind if bring a few of your ninjas to come train with me?'

Sasuke shrugged, 'Ask them.'

Sakura disappeared into the crowd, reappearing with five ninjas; two females and three males. Sasuke recognized them and smirked. Those five ninjas were the few that likes a good challenge. They probably enjoyed the adrenaline of watching Sakura's match earlier on.

'Well, we'll be heading off then. I'll be back by late noon I suppose.' Sakura waved a hand at Sasuke, and the six figures leaped towards the depth of the forest.

The day passed with Sasuke instructing the ninjas with their training. A few ninjas came and went due to missions, one of them being Tamaki. Tamaki approached Sasuke, looking around while walking.

Sasuke didn't bother to look at Tamaki and said, 'What is it?'

Tamaki scratched his head, 'Just looking for your girl. A pretty one I hear, but I haven't got the chance to see her yet. Where is she?'

'Training in the forest.' Sasuke nodded his head towards the forest.

'Aw…Damn, and when I finally get a break.' Tamaki flopped onto the ground next to Sasuke. As soon as he sat down, they heard someone call, 'Tamaki!'

Tamaki sighed in exasperation, and Sasuke smirked, 'They're calling you'.

'No, duh hey.' Tamaki grunted in reply. He stood up, making the action seem like it had taken him a lot of effort. He patted his buttocks and headed to the direction of the voice, 'Tell Sakura-chan I said hi.' He called back.

Sasuke smirked and his gaze scanned the forest. He had felt chakra approaching.

A few minutes later, six forms appeared from the darkness of the forest. Their clothes were torn in a few places and their appearances were dirtied with mud. Other than that, they looked unharmed; in fact, they were talking quite happily to one another.

Once they reached Sasuke, the group dispersed. Everyone was slowly leaving. Sakura stood beside Sasuke. She did a few stretches, and then pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on.

'Alright Sasuke, let's see what you got.' She punched her fists together and smirked up at Sasuke.

* * *

'Sasuke!' a distant voice called. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to the voice. The ninja waved a hand in the air, 'It's 6 o'clock! Meeting time!' He then turned around and headed back from where he came from. Sasuke turned back to look at Sakura. She was panting very heavily, her clothes torn quite a bit in a few places, exposing her flesh. They both had a few minor injuries, but Sasuke stood upright, his breathing only quickened slightly.

Sakura groaned, taking in Sasuke's refreshing form. She collapsed on the ground, lying flat on her back, her long black hair fanning out around her, 'Fine…You win Sasuke. I'm completely wasted.' She waved a lifeless hand to Sasuke, without looking up she said, 'Go to your meeting, I'll see you back at home.' She dropped her hand back on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked home. The meeting had taken up to 2 hours. He felt exhausted and hungry. As he reached his house, his stomach grumbled to the smell of food. He opened the door, and was welcomed by the delicious smell of home cooked food. He took a deep breadth, it felt very foreign.

Sakura's head popped out from behind the kitchen wall. 'Oh, hey Sasuke. Supper will be ready in a few more minutes. You can go clean up so long.' Sakura had already washed and changed. She wore an apron over her clothes. She disappeared into the kitchen again to resume whatever she was doing.

Sasuke smiled. He dropped his stuff by the door and headed off to the bathroom.

After he came out, clean and refreshed, he spotted Sakura sitting in the lounge watching T.V. Sakura looked up when she heard his footsteps. 'Oh good, you're out. I was waiting for you. Come sit down.'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Just hurry up.' Sasuke made his way towards Sakura. Sakura stood up and pushed him down onto the sofa.

'Now take your top off.' When Sasuke didn't make a move, Sakura raised her hands to pull his shirt off. Sasuke's hands immediately flew to the hem defensively.

'What are you doing?' Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's face was one of surprise from his reaction, and then she burst out laughing.

'What did you do think I was going to do? Rape you?' Sakura said sarcastically.

'Sasuke, there's no need to be such a drama queen. I just want to treat your wounds. Take it as a thank you for letting me stay here.' After a few seconds of looking skeptical, Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head in one swift motion.

Sakura smirked, 'Now, was that so hard?'

Sakura kneeled down and began treating his wounds. She removed the bandages that he had put on in the bathroom. She analyzed the wounds, raised her hands to them, and began emitting green light over them.

Sasuke watched as she worked. Her face was in deep concentration. He felt a sudden urge to feel the softness of her cheeks. He could feel his fingers twitching by his side.

'Is there something on my face?' Sakura asked without looking up. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed.

Sakura smirked. She moved onto another wound. 'Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask. How did you end up in Shadow Village?'

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, before answering, 'I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was wandering around, and I happened to run into Tamaki. He brought me to Shadow Village. The Kumorikage accepted me in return that I help complete missions.'

'Why didn't you come back to Konoha?' Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke shrugged, 'How could I? I betrayed Konoha remember?' He refrained himself from adding, 'I betrayed you.'

'Tsunade-sama is the type to forgive. She would've let you off with some minor punishments since she understands the situation.' Sakura protested.

Sasuke did come to the same conclusion as well, but he didn't think he could deal with the guilt of abandoning and then returning. Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura then asked, even more quietly, 'And Itachi?'

Sasuke flinched. 'I killed him.'

He hesitated before adding, 'And you were right. It didn't make me feel any better. In fact, I felt regret. I actually think he allowed himself to be killed. Once my revenge had been fulfilled, I was lost. My future had been all about revenge.' Sasuke's face looked pained.

Sakura looked up quickly and looked back down. 'So you're saying, you regret…revenge?'

'Yes.'

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura stood up and smiled, 'Well then,' she admired her work, 'as good as new. Now let's eat, the food is getting cold.'

They ate and talked. They watched movies. Sakura insisted on playing cards, and so they played until midnight. Eventually Sakura retired to Sasuke's room, and Sasuke slept on the couch.

* * *

Four days passed by pretty much the same way and Sasuke could feel his growing affection towards Sakura. Even the other ninjas could tell that Sasuke softens whenever Sakura was around.

Sakura always treated to Sasuke's wounds, from their matches as well as from when he returns from mission. It became a routine for Sasuke and Sakura to have a match after training was over. A ninja would always come call Sasuke for the meeting, and Sakura would always be exhausted and defeated.

Now they were standing at least 10 metres apart. The heavy rain blurred their vision of each other. Sasuke squinted to distinguish the form in front of him as much as possible. He saw multiple kunais fly towards him. Sasuke leapt towards the side to dodge them, but as he leapt, his foot slipped on the very muddy ground. He threw all his weight towards the ground to avoid severe injuries, thus allowing the kunai to only graze his arm. Sasuke sat up and examined his wound, it wasn't deep, but it was bleeding enough to soak his sleeve.

He saw Sakura run towards him. 'Sasuke! I am so sorry!' she knelt down next to him, looking sincerely apologetic.

'It's fine, it's not that deep anyways.' Sasuke said.

Sakura lifted his sleeve gently. 'Let me treat it now, so you won't be bleeding during the meeting.' She began emitting the familiar green light over his wound.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Her hair stuck to her face, and water dripped from her chin. She was so close that he could see the water droplets on her eyelashes of her lowered eyelids. Her clothes were wet and clasped to her body. He felt warmer all of a sudden. He didn't know if it was because of her treatment, or of her body. Her skin looked pale and soft. He wanted to feel it.

'Ne.. Sasuke…what are you doing?' Sakura asked. She was done with the treatment, and her hands rested on her lap. Sasuke's hand cupped her face, and his thumb caressed her cheek. He didn't even realize he had acted out his thoughts. Sasuke sighed, self-control was getting harder and harder. A mental battle went on in his head, desire versus reasoning. Eventually, desire won over.

'Sasuke?' Sakura looked at Sasuke questionly. He had not changed his position, and had remained as still as a statue.

Suddenly Sasuke leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura stiffened. Sasuke pressed his mouth harder, his tongue circled her lips, wanting entrance. Sakura felt her body grow weak, wanting more of the sensation that washed through her body. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. They kissed passionately, savoring every moment.

'Sasuke-san! It's meeting time!' a voice called from the distant.

Sasuke groaned. His arm circled Sakura's waist and he pulled her body closer, so that her body was pressed to his chest. He could feel her body heat through her wet clothes; he wanted to get rid of the barrier. Sakura's hands cupped his face.

'Sasuke-san! Are you there?'

Sakura broke the kiss, panting. 'I think you should go.' Even though she said that, she was reluctant to let go.

Sasuke grunted. He kissed her one last time and stood up.

'I'll see you back at home.' His voice was husky. He turned around and disappeared into the rain.

* * *

Sasuke was running home. He knew he looked pathetic but he couldn't stop thinking of Sakura throughout the whole meeting. He started off walking, but got faster and faster and eventually it became a run. He slowed down when he reached the house. He opened the door and was welcomed by silence.

'Sakura?' he called. There was no reply. On the table was a note.

"Out of food, gone to buy groceries."

Sasuke sighed. He went to the bathroom to clean up.

Sasuke was reading the newspaper in the kitchen when he heard the sound of keys. He waited and listened. Sakura opened the door and closed it. The sound of keys indicated she was locking up. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and headed towards Sakura.

Sakura looked up from where she was removing her shoes.

'Hey Sasuke. Supper will be ready in a few minutes.'

She looked back down. Her one hand battled to get her other shoe off, and her other hand held the grocery bag. Sasuke reached out and took the grocery bag from her hand.

'Oh, thanks.' With both hands, she pulled her shoe off. 'Can you take it to the kitchen for me?' she smiled.

Instead, Sasuke placed the bag against the wall. He reached out to grab Sakura's hand and pulled her to him. Sakura gasped by the sudden force, but was shut by Sasuke's mouth over hers. Sasuke wasted no time and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sakura felt her knees grow weak. As if sensing this, Sasuke's arm circled her waste, supporting her. Sakura's hands ran up and down his back, and they intertwined with his soft hair, still damp from a shower.

Sasuke turned and pressed her against the wall. His hand slipped under her shirt and ran up her flat stomach, feeling her ribs, and her breast. Sakura moaned.

Sasuke broke the kiss and kissed butterfly kisses down her neck. His hands now went to the drawstring that kept Sakura's pants up. He began to untie it.

'Sasuke.'

Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke claimed her mouth again. The pants fell in a puddle at Sakura's feet. He lifted her up, and she circled her long exposed legs around his waist. His hands ran up her legs, loving the feel of them. Her hand tugged at his shirt. Sasuke raised his arms so that she could remove it.

He carried Sakura to his room, without breaking contact from her mouth the entire time. He laid her down gently.

He took off her top, and unclasped her bra in two swift motions. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. Sakura's moans filled him with ecstasy and lust.

Somewhere along the line, they had removed all their clothing. Sasuke lay on top of Sakura, he kissed her gently on the lips. Her arms were around his neck. Her eyes looked into his. Sasuke entered Sakura slowly, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

Sasuke made a mental wish. He wished he could experience this sensation more often in the future.

* * *

a/n. Hope you liked it :P

Let me know what you think, please review:)


	5. Surprises

Hey! Second last chapter, enjoy! =D

* * *

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong _

'Sasuke..' Sakura's voice came from beneath the sheets.

'Hm.' Sasuke replied, his face half buried in his pillow.

'The door.'

'Hm.'

'Go open it.'

'Hm.'

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

'Sasuke!'

'You go open it.' Sasuke turned so that his back faced Sakura.

'It's your house.'

'Hm.'

Sakura's hand reached out from beneath the sheets. It felt around until it came in contact with Sasuke's head. Once she felt the softness of his cheeks, she pinched hard and pulled.

'Ow!' Sasuke sat up, his cheek throbbing from the force.

'Go.' Her hand waved him off and disappeared beneath the sheets again.

Sasuke grunted loudly. He swung his legs off the bed and reached for his pants. He pulled them on and headed for the door.

Sasuke swung the door open impatiently.

'Tamaki.' He growled.

'Well, good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun.' Tamaki smiled cheerfully. He waved a yellow folder in Sasuke's face.

'Jun-sama asked me to bring this over. It's your mission for today.'

Sasuke snatched the folder and paged through it quickly.

'I have another mission now, so I couldn't give it to you later. See you later then.' Tamaki turned around and waved without looking back.

'Oh, by the way, I saw the pants in your corridor.'

Sasuke fought back the heat rising up his neck. He shut the door quickly, put the folder aside and headed back to his room.

Sakura was standing naked by the cupboard, staring at her clothes deciding what to wear.

Sasuke looked away. Even though he had already seen her naked body, he still felt embarrassed having it exposed openly in front of him.

Sakura caught Sasuke look away and smirked, 'Aw, Sasuke, don't be shy. You've already seen everything last night anyway.'

'Just put on some clothes.' Sasuke could feel himself getting flustered. He climbed back into bed and turned his back to Sakura.

'Hai hai.' Sakura rummaged through her clothes. After a few minutes, she was dressed.

'I'll go make breakfast just now. I'll call you when it's ready.' She said and left the room.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

'Sasuke, Sasuke'

Sakura's face appeared when he opened his eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Morning Princess, breakfast is ready.'

Sasuke's hand reached out and pulled Sakura's head back down for a more passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, 'Breakfast is getting cold.'

Sasuke smirked, 'I know.'

Sakura stood upright, 'Hurry up and get changed.' And left.

Sasuke slid off the bed and began to change.

* * *

Sakura read the newspaper as she ate, and Sasuke read through the documents in the yellow folder more carefully.

Without looking up, Sakura asked, 'What's that?'

'Just today's mission.' said Sasuke. He closed the folder and dug into his breakfast.

'But it's a break today. There's not even training practice.'

'There's still some minor missions.'

'Oh. Then what's the mission.'

'I just need to retrieve a scroll from a messenger. I'm supposed to meet him in the woods.'

'I see.' Sakura closed the newspaper and looked up at Sasuke, 'Can I come?'

Sasuke also looked up from his food, 'Why?'

Sakura shrugged, 'I guess there's nothing else to do. I don't want to be alone at home, it's boring.'

'Sure, but it won't be any fun out there.'

'It's ok,' Sakura grinned, 'As long as I can be with you.'

* * *

Later on that day, Sasuke and Sakura, dressed in their anbu uniforms, walked out the gate together. Not long after, they began sprinting, Sasuke leading the way, while Sakura followed closely.

Nearly half an hour had passed when finally Sasuke stopped at a small clearing. He looked around to check the surroundings, Sakura did the same.

'Nobody is here.' said Sakura matter-of-factly.

Sasuke checked his compass, 'The co-ordinates on the papers indicated this area. He should be arriving.'

After waiting for a few minutes, they spotted a ninja approach them. He also wore an anbu mask, and he held a scroll in one hand.

No words were spoken as Sasuke showed the anbu a badge that proved he was a Kumori ninja. The anbu handed over the scroll quietly and left.

'Wow, talk about brief.' Sakura turned around to head back, 'Shall we?'

Sasuke nodded and began to run.

* * *

They were half way back to the Shadow Village when Sasuke suddenly felt the presence of a different chakra. Sakura felt it as well, because she called out, 'Sasuke!'

Sasuke stopped on a branch a kicked himself backwards. He saw the kunai fly past him, trimming a bit of his fringe. He landed on the ground with a soft thud; Sakura situated herself next to him. Both of them searching for the hidden enemy.

A smoke bomb went off on either side of them, blurring their vision. Sasuke immediately switched on his sharingan. He detected no movement, but he felt a fist connect with his stomach, causing him to cough. He flew backwards and saw that his vision had cleared. He hadn't even touched the ground when he felt a fierce kick in his back that sent him flying back into the smoke. He grunted when a force pushed him to the ground, two hands began choking him. The hands released him quickly as he felt the force on his body being lifted.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw that Sakura was standing over him in a defending position. He saw a collapsed figure not far away. It seemed that Sakura had thrown him into the tree, which explains the disfiguration of it.

'You alright?' asked Sakura, not looking away.

'Yeah.' Sasuke stood up, wincing slightly, and brushed himself off. The figure also stood up, but unlike Sasuke, he seemed to be perfectly alright. The figure brushed himself off and stood upright. But instead of attacking, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. Sasuke sensed the stiffening of Sakura's body.

'That mask…' The person said. 'Sakura?'

Sasuke looked the person over. He wore a Rain headband and anbu uniform. He had short dark brown hair, a young handsome face, and a tall toned figure. Even though Sasuke didn't know what the situation was, he didn't like it. He made a move to stand in front of Sakura, but Sakura stopped him. She relaxed her position and removed her mask.

'Yes.'

'I knew it!' The man said cheerfully. 'What are you doing here? I thought you said you were injured.'

'I was.' Sakura didn't look at Sasuke.

'Then who's that?' any cheerfulness that was present vanished immediately.

'No one.'

Sakura suddenly pulled out a kunai and swung it around. Sasuke taken aback by her action leaped backwards, increasing the distance between him and the man. Sakura replaced her kunai and walked calmly to the man's side. She turned around, but still didn't look at Sasuke.

'Where did you disappear to these past few days?' the man asked Sakura, and kissed her on the forehead. Sasuke felt his fists clench.

'Treatment.' Sakura smiled up at him.

'Oh? Then where does your friend over there come in?'

'He helped me a little.'

'Then I should thank him. Introduce us Sakura?' the man asked it as a question, but his tone made it a command.

Sakura hesitated before saying, 'That's Sasuke.'

She looked over at Sasuke with cold eyes and a smile that didn't reach them, 'Sasuke, meet Agito, my boyfriend.'

'Sakura!' the anger Sasuke had been trying to contain suddenly erupted through him. He was having trouble keeping his fists in one position.

Whereas Agito smiled like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. 'What's the problem here?'

'There is no problem.' Sakura said defiantly.

She turned her head to Sasuke and bowed slightly. 'I thank you for your hospitality for these past few days, Sasuke.'

_Look at me!_

'It took a good few days for my wound to heal.'

_Liar, it healed on the first day._

'It was a peaceful break for me.'

_Then why the training?_

'But now I need to return to my Agito.'

_Your_ _son-of-a-bitch?_

'The one I love.'

'LIAR!' Sasuke yelled. He pulled his mask off and threw it on the ground viciously. 'Why won't you look at me then?!'

It took a few seconds before Sakura could lift her head up. Her usually bright green eyes were dull.

Her smile looked obviously forced, 'I'm thanking you, Sasuke. Just accept it and go. Isn't that how you did it a few years ago?'

Agito started laughing, 'That's my Sakura.' He put an arm around her shoulder. 'Well, thanks again Sasuke-kun. We'll be going now then.' He steered Sakura around and they disappeared into the darkness of the woods together.

Sasuke stood still for a few moments, regaining his composure. The betrayal he felt stabbed into his heart. Is this how Sakura had felt when he left Konoha? Sasuke wanted to run after her, but after replaying in his head what she had said, he felt too ashamed to face her.

He picked up his mask slowly and pulled it over his face again. His hand clenched around the scroll so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He began running back to the Shadow Village.

* * *

'What happened to you?' Usui asked as he saw the ruffled looking Sasuke enter the office.

'Got mugged by a dog.'

Usui sweat dropped, 'Eh..That's just a blatant lie, Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed, 'That's how it felt like.' He stood in front of Jun's desk and handed him the scroll, 'Here's the scroll they sent.'

'Thanks.' Jun reached out and took it. Sasuke turned to leave but was stopped by Jun, 'Sasuke.'

'Hm?' Sasuke turned to face Jun again.

'Take a look at this.' Jun handed him the familiar looking yellow folder. Sasuke took it. He opened it and was faced with a picture of a pink haired Kunoichi. Her eyes sparkled and her smile exposed her perfect teeth. Innocent and beautiful.

Sasuke felt his hands shake as he lifted the picture to see the details.

'What is this?' he asked, even though it stated and he knew perfectly well what it was.

'It's an assignment received from the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade-sama. Haruno Sakura was declared missing nearly two weeks ago, and declared dead two days ago. They have been searching for her body non-stop, but were stopped due to accusations of trespassing from other ninjas. Tsunade-sama had no choice but to declare her dead. She doesn't believe Sakura-san is dead unless she is presented with her corpse. Our assignment is to find her corpse.....But if memory serves me right, we also have a Sakura of our own?' Jun leaned forward, 'What is her full name?'

'...'

'Sasuke?'

'...Haruno Sakura.'

'And her real hair color?'

'Is pink.'

'And she's alive and healthy?'

'Yes.'

Jun scratched his head. 'Looks like there's a bit of complications. Can you tell me where she is now?'

'I don't know.'

Now Jun looked surprised, 'What do you mean?'

'She left.'

'...'

'Sasuke.' Tamaki's voice startled him. Sasuke hadn't even realized Tamaki was in the room. Tamaki approached Sasuke and rested a hand on his shoulder, his other hand reached out and slapped him across the face.

'Ow!' Sasuke stumbled back a bit, 'What was that?!'

'I was reviving you.' Tamaki shrugged. 'Anyways, I'm going to give you advice so listen carefully. Remember your stupid mistake you mentioned you made so many years ago? Well, here's your perfect chance to make up for it.'

'What do you mean?' asked Sasuke, confusion written all over his face.

'I mean, since you let her go the first time, and you regretted it so badly, why are you making yourself suffer the same situation again? You learn from your mistakes.'

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Tamaki yelled, 'Go get her back!'

Sasuke let Tamaki's words sink in longer than necessary. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke straightened himself up and faced Jun, 'Kumorikage, I will bring back Haruno Sakura.'

* * *

_a/n. hope you liked it. the next chapter should be the last one._

_ please review =D_


End file.
